OPERACIÓN COCO La de verdad
by Daia Black
Summary: Sirius x Remus ¿Cómo llegar a una situación erótica con un coco de por medio, la fruta menos sensual del mundo? Slash


**OPERACIÓN COCO**

****

**N/A: Hola, amigos Sé que en mi perfil decía que no publicaría nada de momento por el tema del PLAGIO y demás, pero desgraciadamente acaban de plagiar esta historia mía en esta misma página, así que me he visto obligada a subir este fic. Mi idea era darle un repaso y añadir algunas cosas más, pero no ha podido ser. Agradecédselo a la persona que se dedica a plagiar fics de algunas autoras de Sirius&Remus, pero por favor, si queréis dejar algún review aseguraros que lo hacéis a la persona correcta.**

(Siento la charla, os dejo con el fic)

* * *

**La cosa fue así: estábamos en casa tomando un té y surgió la pregunta de cuál era la fruta menos erótica. Después de nombrar algunas (el plátano quedó descartado en un segundo y por unanimidad) nos decidimos por el coco ¬¬. ¿Qué queréis?, el té era negro, de los fuertes.**

**Ejem, como digo elegimos el coco y todo se habría quedado ahí si alguien no hubiera dicho: "¿A que no sois capaces de escribir un fic slash con un coco?". No reacciono bien ante los retos, siempre hago lo posible por demostrar de lo que soy capaz XDD. (Kada, Bardy e Igraine saben de lo que hablo).**

**Bueno, éste fue el resultado. No intentéis buscar lógica a esto, os lo advierto. **

**SUMMARY: Remus, Sirius y un coco.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de Rowling, blablabla. El coco es mío XD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH **

* * *

**OPERACIÓN COCO**

Era sábado. Y no es que sea interesante para la historia saber el día de la semana en el que transcurrieron los hechos. Eso no cambiaría nada, desde luego. Pero era sábado y no está de más decirlo, porque de todas formas seguro que alguien lo preguntaría. ¿Y eso cuándo ocurrió¿A qué hora? Pues bien: era sábado.

No llovía. Ni hacía frío, y por supuesto no había sol. Principalmente porque era de noche. Pero lo que sí había era una bonita luna creciente en el cielo (No llena, porque si no la historia habría sido muy distinta).

Sirius iba por la calle, silbando una desconocida melodía, sin importarle que la gente que pasaba a su lado se girara a observarle. Y no lo miraban porque estuviera elegantemente vestido, ni tampoco por el color indescriptible de sus hermosos ojos (¿Grises¿Azules?). No, lo miraban porque silbaba realmente mal, pero como hemos dicho, eso no le importaba al animago.

Después de recorrer un par de calles, provocando sonrisas de compasión por su terrible oído, llegó por fin a su destino. Con disimulo sacó su varita y murmuró una palabra que sonaba algo así como "Alohomora", con lo cual se abrió la puerta de la casa delante de la cual acababa de pararse. Guardó la varita y subió las escaleras con una sonrisa, sin dejar de silbar la estridente melodía.

-¡Remus, he vuelto!

Una cabeza algo despeinada se asomó por la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí?

-Ajá.

-¿Los plátanos, las fresas?

-Sí.

-¿Tomates?

-Sí.

-¿Queso, yogurts, pimienta…?

-Todo. He traído todo lo que pediste… y algo más.

-¿Algo más?

Remus salió de la habitación. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y se estaba poniendo una camiseta naranja. Su pelo húmedo indicaba que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-¿Qué has traído? –preguntó un poco suspicaz.

Sirius sonrió y sacó algo de la bolsa.

-Esto.

Remus permaneció un rato callado, observando el objeto que Sirius le enseñaba. Redondo, marrón y lleno de pelos.

-Sirius… ¿Has comprado un coco?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues verás, Moony, es que nunca lo he probado y una mujer que pasó a mi lado cogió uno y…

-Y te entraron ganas de probarlo.

-Sí.

-Vamos, que eres un caprichoso.

-Bueno…

Remus soltó un suspiro exagerado.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Ya conocía tus manías antes de aceptar venir a vivir contigo.

Sirius sonrió.

-Entonces¿lo probamos?

-¿Ahora? Si son casi las nueve…

-¿Y qué?

-Que ya mismo es hora de cenar.

-¿Y?

-Que el postre se toma después de la comida, no al contrario.

Sirius simuló una de sus caritas de perro lastimero.

-Pero, Moony –gimió-, yo quiero probarlo…

Pero Remus ya se conocía el truco de memoria y se mantuvo firme.

-Después.

Claro, que no contaba con el poder de persuasión del increíble, maravilloso y extraordinariamente pesado Sirius Black.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

-¡De acuerdo! –gritó el licántropo harto de verlo saltar a su alrededor-. Haz lo que quieras.

-¡¡Gracias, Moony!!

Y cogiéndolo en brazos lo alzó del suelo, para luego soltarlo, dándole un cariñoso beso en la punta de la nariz.

Remus suspiró, pero sonrió mientras lo veía correr hacia el coco. El animago lo agitó con curiosidad y le dio un par de golpes sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo se abre?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Averígualo. Mientras prepararé la cena.

Durante los siguientes minutos lo único que se oyó en la cocina fue el golpear de los cuchillos mientras Remus preparaba la comida, y el golpear rítmico y repetitivo del coco contra los más diversos objetos: la mesa, el suelo, el filo de la ventana…

-Remus, no puedo abrirlo.

-Hmm.

-Remus¿cómo se abre?

-Vamos, Sirius, no me dirás que eres incapaz de abrir un coco.

El animago se mordió los labios, pensativo, y al momento su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Un martillo!

Remus no dijo nada y de hecho hizo como si no le prestara atención, aunque por el rabillo del ojo seguía todos sus movimientos.

Sirius había cogido un martillo y empezó a golpear el coco con él. Primero despacio, pero cada vez fue dando golpes más fuertes.

-Sirius, cuidado, te vas a hacer da…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!

El martillo había resbalado y el animago se había golpeado un dedo.

-¡MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! –gritó. Y arrojó el coco contra la pared.

-Recoge eso ahora mismo –dijo Remus con voz cansada.

Sirius refunfuñó entre dientes, pero recogió el coco del suelo, mientras se chupaba el dedo. Luego volvió a la mesa y cogió de nuevo el martillo. Remus empezaba a ablandarse.

-A ver –suspiró-. Déjame intentarlo…

-¡NO! Este coco es mío, yo lo abriré.

Y nada más decir esto, golpeó el coco de tal manera que este se rajó y empezó a soltar agua. Sirius se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

-¡Lo vas a derramar!

Remus quiso quitárselo de las manos, pero el animago dijo que era suyo y mientras tiraban de él, cada uno por un lado, el líquido salió y les salpicó.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –protestó el licántropo-. ¡Has manchado mi camiseta!

Pero Sirius no le hizo caso, con un último golpe lo abrió y su cara se iluminó.

-¡Lo conseguí! –pero cuando se volvió hacia Remus para enseñarle orgulloso su trofeo, vio que éste se estaba quitando la camiseta-. ¿Qué haces?

-¡Acabo de salir de la ducha y mira cómo me has puesto!

Sirius torció ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa. Remus estaba tan concentrado preocupándose por su camiseta, que no lo vio venir. Sólo supo que de pronto había un líquido pegajoso deslizándose por su torso desnudo.

-¿Pero qué…¡Sirius Black¿Se puede saber a qué juegas?

-Oh, lo siento¿te he manchado?

Remus gruñó y arrojó la camiseta al suelo.

-¿Te crees gracioso?

-Sí.

-Ahora mismo vas a limpiar esto.

Los ojos grises se iluminaron peligrosamente.

-Será un placer.

Y soltando el coco sobre la mesa se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Obedezco órdenes -Y Remus se quedó quieto, mientras Sirius se acercaba a él-. Voy a limpiar lo que he manchado.

Y con una sonrisita se acercó para lamer su torso mojado.

Remus gimió cuando la lengua alcanzó uno de sus pezones.

-Sirius…

-¿Hmm?

-La cena –jadeó-. Se va a enfriar.

-No importa –murmuró el animago, perdido en una de sus cicatrices-. Prefiero pasar directamente al postre.

Remus soltó un grito descontrolado y un segundo después estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Unos minutos después, los dos estaban abrazados, desnudos y envueltos en sudor. Sirius alzó el brazo y rebuscó algo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Remus inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso.

El animago le enseñó lo que había cogido.

-¿Quieres?

Remus no contestó, pero se quedó mirando mientras el animago se llevaba un trozo de coco a la boca.

-¿Cómo está?

-Hmmm, me gusta.

Remus se inclinó sobre él y le quitó con la boca el trozo de fruta que Sirius ya estaba mordiendo.

-¡Eh, era mío!

-No seas quejica, tienes más.

Sirius no quería protestar, así que partió otro trozo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Remus sonrió mientras se acomodaba junto a él.

-¿Sabes? Tenías razón. A veces es mejor empezar con el postre.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Lo sé, absurdo y surrealista. ¿Pero qué queréis? No es fácil escribir un fic "erótico" con un coco. Si no me creéis, intentadlo.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Daia Black  
M.O.S.**


End file.
